Two Things For One Fight
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: Summary : in episode 3 Keitaro and Motoko battled for his right to be the manger. what if motoko secretly added something and keitaro didn’t hear it and now motoko is following him everywhere
1. Coming To The HinataSou

Disclaimer: I don't own lovehina but someday I will and you won't laughing crazily

And I know people will ask what was the secret but all in good time will it be reveled

Title:

TWO THINGS FOR ONE FIGHT

By:

Keitaro+Motoko 4ever

Prelude:

Coming To The Hinata-Sou

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts'

**_X _**reading a sign or looking at one

"Hi! I am Urashima, Keitaro, age 20. I am currently on my way to my grandmother's inn to speak with her."

Keitaro was finally at his grandma's place he walked in and looked around a bit. The place looked deserted. "HEY! ANYONE HOME! GRANDMA? YOUR GRANDSON KEITARO IS HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU" Keitaro yelled.

Keitaro walked to the mangers room and looked in side then. Stop for a moment to think 'I guess she is not home oh well I guess I can wait for her' He left the room and continued his walk around the building and then he came across a door that says **_'hot_** **_springs'_**

Keitaro smiled and said "I forgot about the hot springs I take a little dip grandma won't mind at all." He opened the door and walked in got undressed and walked out into the hot springs and slowly moved in the water.

Then started to swim around on his back while spitting water into the air then he went the edge and sat down and just relaxed and relished the soothing treatment the water gave to him. "Ah, I have forgotten how good the hot springs fel-" he was cut off a door opening keitaro couldn't make out who it was because he didn't have his glasses on until a foot entered the water. It was a woman after she completely in the water she turned to Keitaro and said.

"Hi!"

"I hope I did the right thing and left the inn before keitaro got there" grandma hina said entering the airport.

"No you did the right thing grandma hina plus if anything does go wrong I will be there to help keitaro" Haruka said while smiling at her grandma.

"Plus my big brother can take of himself his can live through anything" someone said behind Haruka's and grandma hina's back. They turned around to see Kanako.

"Hello my little Kan-kan" said grandma hina as she gave the blacked haired girl a kiss on the forehead.

"GRANDMA STOP THAT!" Kanako yelled. Haruka and grandma hina started laughing but quickly died down when they herd.

"NOW BOARDING PLANE 406 FOR AMERICA, NOW BOARDING PLANE 406 FOR AMERICA"

"Well that is our plane Kan-kan let's get going" the three of them said there good-byes and then went there separate ways. Haruka was wondering if keitaro was already at the house and hopped that none of the residents find him until she got there. But she doesn't that something is already happening to keitaro.

"Hi" said a woman. Keitaro couldn't move at all and he didn't realize but he was staring at her breasts. And the woman noticed it and putting her breasts between her arms and said "My breasts are getting bigger aren't they kitsune?"

"Ano" was all keitaro could get out of his mouth. Then this woman start getting closer and closer to keitaro and all of a sudden she put on keitaro lap and then the woman noticed something out of place.

"what is poking my hand kitsune did you bring your-" she stopped and squinted her eyes trying to focus them and she realized that it wasn't Kitsune but a man '_WHAT THE HELL IS A GUY IN THIS DORM' _she thought for a moment and then a answer came to her and he was a pervert so she decided to scream to let everyone else know of him

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU PERVERT GET BACK HERE" yelled Naru because Keitaro ran out of the hot springs and didn't even think of getting dressed. He just ran for his life hoping that they would not chase him but he was wrong as he herd. "WHEN I FIND YOU PERVERT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE."

Keitaro was now freaked out and ran twice as hard and went straight to the second floor with Naru hot on his trail. And after a few more minutes Naru had caught up with him and punched him sending him straight into the air and then he landed right by front door when Keitaro opened his eyes he saw his aunt staring down at him curiously.

"Keitaro why are you on the ground and why are you naked" she asked him. Keitaro was so happy to see his aunt she could protect him from that demon woman.

"AUNT HARUKA PLEASE HELP ME THERE IS A DEMON WOMAN CHASING ME TRYING TO KILL ME!" Keitaro cried to his aunt. But she whacked him in the head.

"It is haruka-san" she said scolding him

"Yes, yes, yes right haruka-san" he quickly said.

"Now then you must have met naru" she said to him.

"Naru?"

"Yea long brown hair and has one hell of a punch" she said annoyed

"YEA THAT'S HER PLEASE SAVE ME" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Then hearing an opening of a door keitaro looked behind his shoulder and saw the 'demon girl'.

"LOOK KITSUNE HE IS NOW TRYING TO SEDUCE HARUKA" said a woman wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and a brown short skirt. Haruka walked up to Naru before she could get any closer to Keitaro.

"Wait naru let the boy get dressed and I will tell you everything you need to know about him"

"NO he was in hot springs trying to seduce me I am going to kill him" she quickly responded.

"NO! You will wait and I will tell you got it naru" haruka said again

"But?" Naru said again but all haruka did was raise her eyebrow to the girl. Naru closed her eyes and sighed in defeat "Fine"

"HE'S WHAT" yelled Naru in disbelief to what haruka had just said.

"It's true look for yourself." As Keitaro reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and show naru and the others. His Tokyo U ID Naru kept looking back and forth at his ID and at Keitaro face.

"Someone like you can't be in Tokyo U they don't let perverts in there and I don't think hina would let a someone like you in here to run this place!" Naru said the other woman sitting by Naru was smiling like a cunning fox.

' maybe I should try to get on his good side or even better marry him because if he majors in law or medical field he will make lot's of money and I will get a cut of the share too.' She said smiling more evil then before. But she lost her train of thought when she herd him yell at Naru.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO YOU MEAN AND HINA IS MY GRANDMA!" Keitaro said raising his voice to her.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IT MEANS" Naru yelled right back she got up and sent a punch at him but right before it hit his face it stop dead about one inch from his face. Then Keitaro twisted her arm just hard enough to for it to hurt her and said.

"I may have let you hit me in the a little while ago because I dissevered it but I won't let you hit me when you feel like it 'GOT IT'!" Keitaro said with a cold steel voice that shocked everyone one in the room that Keitaro would talk to a woman like that. Then he let go of her wrist and she rubbed it to trying to sooth the pain.

"I got it; I got it you don't have to be so damn rough about it" Said Naru

"Good now that we have that clear. I would like to meet the rest of the residents" Keitaro said as he got up and walked over to greet the other member of this dorm. "And whom might you be" he said smiling at her while waiting for her reply.

"Konno, Mitsune, but call me kitsune pleasure to meet you"

"And I am Urashima, Keitaro and like wise" he said and bowed to her then look at his watch and realized that it was close to dinner he thought that they were probably getting hungry "Is there anyone else that lives here or do you two pay a fortune to live here?" Keitaro asked.

"No there are three other people that live here but they are gone." Haruka said to him. Keitaro looked at his watch and realized that it was close to dinner and said.

"It's getting late and close to dinner how about I make dinner." Keitaro said happily because if there was one thing he could do was cook.

"Alright you cook tonight" Kitsune said quickly 'let's hope that he can cook as good as he looks' then she took a peak at Naru to see her expression and it look kind of annoyed.

"Fine whatever, just don't try to poison us 'got it'" Naru said with a more pissed off look now.

"Don't worry I won't poison you" he said with a sly look on his face

"Well I am finished and thank you keitaro for the meal" said Naru as she stood and picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen and cleaned her dish and walked off to her room.

"Ah, keitaro that was a wonderful meal" said Kitsune as she set her chop sticks on the table. And pour a cup of sake and slowly sipped it.

"Glad you liked it kitsune." Keitaro said as he picked up his plate then walked over to Kitsune and picked up plate but he was stopped by Kitsune's hand while her other one took the plat from him. "You don't need to do that for me keitaro" she said smiling then stood. And walked off into the kitchen and cleaned her plate. Then she came back into the dinning room and said "join me for a drink "Kitusne said shake her bottle of sake.

"Sure I loved to" Keitaro said happily that he was getting along with some of the residents.

Kitsune and Keitaro were in the living room having a drink with a little conversation and laughing a little to. Keitaro looked at his watch and saw that they had been chatting for a couple of hours.

"It's getting late kitsune I think I will call it a night" Keitaro said standing up then stretching his body out. "I really enjoyed talking to you Kitsune"

"Same here. Good night keitaro" Kitsune said the two finished there good nights and left for there rooms.

Keitaro was now in the manger room checking it out and looked at top to bottom then he noticed a poster and a corner was moving and reveled a hole in the wall. 'I wonder where that leads to.' Keitaro looked around the room for something to get up to the hole in the wall. He saw that the night stand by the bed would have to do.

He placed it right by the hole and climbed up on it and grabbed the one side of the hole and lifted himself up

"That stupid hentai is the new manger of this place" said naru as she undressed. Now just in under garments. Then she herd a rattle she looked around and then she saw the floor board start to move. 'what the hell who is coming through the floor only grandma hina and I knew about that' then she walked over to it a little closer then the board was pushed a crossed and she saw a head but didn't know who because the person was facing a different direction. But she did know the voice

"so this is were that hole leads to I thought it would lead to a hidden room or something like that. But whose room is th-" Said Keitaro as he pulled himself all the way out of the hole then turned around and saw whose room it was none other than Naru Narusegawa's but what surprised him the most is that she was half dressed. Then he realized that if he kept looking she could blame him for peeking on him so he quickly turned back round and started whistling.

Naru was confused by the way he was acting then she realized why she was half dressed. She quickly opened her closet door. And stuck her head out passed the door and said " you pervert trying to peek on me who in the hell told you about that hole in the ceiling! Probably one of your perverted friend that came over here a long time ago told you about that hole" she yelled at him.

"oh right I saw you a while ago and had someone sneak in this house trying to get the best view of you at anytime in your dreams! I wouldn't never want to look at someone as ugly and bitchy like you" Said Keitaro

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY BODY AND MY PERSONALITY!" Yelled Naru

"HA! Like there is anything even worth mocking about you! You should be grateful that I did even said that to you plus I am tired I am going to bed and tomorrow I will fix the hole in the wall so that I don't have to worry about peeking on me" Said Keitaro as he climbed back down the hole and Naru chased him but it was too late he was already down the hole and out of site so Naru put the board back on the hole and got dressed for bed.

AN:

Well here is the first chapter of my story any comment and question will be answered just let me know and if there is anything I need to fix let me know ASAP

Later, Keitaro+Motoko 4ever


	2. Welcome Home And A Fight

1

Disclaimer I don't own love hina or any of the characters but someday, someday I will

Title:

Two Things For One Fight

By:

Keitaro+Motoko 4ever of the dark icon writers

Chapter One:

Welcome Home & A Fight

"Uh!" said a half awake Keitaro turning away from the sun then after a few moments he arose from bed and stretched his body out and looked at the time it was 5:27 AM "I suppose I should take a quick bath and then get started on breakfast" with that he grabbed a towel and headed for the hot spring.

When he got there he say a note on the door saying.

**WOMEN'S BATH ONLY**

**NO PERVERTS**

**AND**

**NO KEITARO'S EITHER**

-Naru Narusegawa

Keitaro ripped the note off the door and walked into the hot springs. 'ooooo that bitch is really pissing me off' Keitaro said in his head while trying to hold himself from going up to Naru's room and ringing her head off for even posting that note on the door. She wanted to play games.

'well she is in for a rude awaking when she gets up' he with a devilish smile and he had finally removed all of his clothes and entered into the hot springs .

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"I hope she like the note I left her" Keitaro said leaving the hot springs.

**PUBLIC BATH **

**NO BITCHES! ALLOWED!**

**SO THAT MEANS YOU NARU!**

-Keitaro Urashima

Keitaro got to his room and quickly got dressed and it was about 6:30 when he got to the kitchen and unexpected person was there. "Wait a minute I smell something cooking and it smells good too." Keitaro said.

He quietly walked into the kitchen and a saw a girl with blue hair she looked no younger then 14 years of age. 'I wonder who she is? Oh she must be one of the other residents living here' he decided to get it over with and introduce himself to her.

"Hi, there" Keitaro said the blue haired girl quickly turned around and saw a man looking at her smiling.

'Why is there a man in this place I thought this place was a all female dorm? Could it be? That he is a perverted stalker.' The young blue hair girl took a step back and said. "Who are you and why are you in a all female dormitory?" she said taking another step back.

"I can explain that" Keitaro said as he took a step closer this scared the young teenager. So she ran toward the safest place Naru Narusegawa room. "Oi! Hey come back I am not going to hurt you. Oi come back" Keitaro said as he ran after the girl.

She ran as fast as she could to Naru's room and when she got there she didn't even knock she just opened the door and said "NARU! THERE IS A PERVERT STALKER IN THIS HOUSE" She yelled while trying to catch her breath at the same time.

This woke the sleeping Naru and scared her and said "What are you serious where is he?" Naru said as she jumped out of her bed

"He is coming this way he chased after me so I ran to your room" the young girl said as she went to her knee and started crying. This pissed Naru off into to a death rage.

'We have a new manger and he can't even take care of this geez what a lazy bastard he is probably still sleeping' she said as she walked out she was hit by something big like a body. When she opened her eyes she rubbed her head and looked down and saw Keitaro

"OW! What the hell? Naru? NARU HAVE YOU SEEN A GIRL WITH BLUE HAIR SHE RAN AWAY WHEN I TRIED TO INTRODUCE MYSELF" Keitaro said as he got up.

"THAT IS HIM THAT IS THE PERVETED STALKER NARU!" said a voice coming from Naru's room. Both Keitaro looked at each other. Then Naru sighed and said

"He isn't a perverted stalker shinobu he is our new manger" Naru said as Shinobu got up and came out of the room and looked at the guy again. Keitaro bent down and smiled and said.

"I am sorry that I scared you" Said Keitaro

"I am sorry that I called you a perverted stalker I didn't know that you were that you were-"She said as tears started to form in his eyes Keitaro chuckled and said

"Well I became the new manger while you weren't around and again I am sorry for scaring you and by the way I am Urashima, Keitaro"

"I – I'm Maehara, Shinobu" she said as she finally stop crying. And Keitaro stood up and said

"You were cooking breakfast earlier weren't you?"

"Yes I was until I saw you and ran off. OH NO I left it going it is probably burned now. Said Shinobu as she ran back to the kitchen

"Hey shinobu wait up" said Keitaro with Naru close behind him.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Shinobu that was the best meal I have ever tasted in my life where did you learn to cook like that" Keitaro said as he put down his chopsticks and then looked at shinobu how was blushing and Keitaro was so dense he asked "are you sick or something your face is all red"

"See Keitaro didn't I tell you that we had a wonderful cook" said Kitsune and her comment made Shinobu's face go a brighter red. Keitaro just nodded

"Thank you Keitaro and no I just hot that is all she said as she started to pick plates but was stopped by Keitaro who took them from her and said " You cooked the meal I will clean up okay?" Keitaro said smiling at her for a moment then went back to picking rest of the plates.

"Oh! Look at the sky it looks like it is going to rain" said Naru

"Well nothing cheers up a rainy day like some sake how about it naru want to drink until you can feel your body" Said Kitsune

"KITSUNE YOU KNOW THAT I CANT DRINK I AM UNDERAGE AND BESIDES I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL LATER!" Said Naru sighing at her friend that was so dense when it came to drinking.

"Well I am off to school" said Keitaro as he grabbed an umbrella and opened the front door.

"See ya keitaro" Said Kitsune

"Good bye keitaro" said shinobu

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Three teenagers girls where walking home. Then the rain kicked back in the two out of the three girls opened up there umbrellas. The other one just kept walking with out getting her umbrella out at all. The two girls ran to catch up with her Then continued to there destination. "Motoko sempai I u were so amazing with your sword you're the best" said one of the girls said to the tall girl with long beautiful long black hair.

"Thank you for you kind comments but I still need a lot more training before I can truly master my sword" said Motoko with her eyes closed. After a few minutes she herd voices 'male voices' she opened her eyes two see two of them coming at two of her fans.

"How about it baby wanna go out" said one of the men

" Ew! Get away from me you pervert \/" then the one in the back grabbed the two back the back of their shirts and tried to pull them away when they shook of his grip and continued to flirt with them but then. Motoko pulled out her sword and sent a Ki blast at the three guys hitting the innocent one.

"OW!" said one of the guys as he got up and walked over to them and said "I am so sorry for there behavior they are just desperate for a date" he said as he bowed very low hoping for there forgiveness of his stupid friends.

The two girls looked at each other then smiled and said "We don't blame anything on you but we do accept your apology" said one of the girls.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking" said the other girl he looked up and at them and smiled and replied to them.

"I am Keitaro, Urashima and again I am sorry for the way they act"

"Don't worry about it" said the two girls in unison

"hey miss that was a pretty clever little trick I think that was air splitting attack I am I right I could be wrong but I haven't seen that attack in a while though so I don't really remember it all to well" said Keitaro as the girl in the back was now in shock.

"H- H – H –How do you know about that attack that is my families attack no one but my famliy knows that attack" said the stunned black haired girl

"Well I used to fiddle with swords a long time ago and I study many different types of techniques. And the person that I learned it from looked a lot like you" said Keitaro with his hand underneath his chin thinking on the subject. Motoko becoming more frustrated pulled out her sword again and started gathering up Ki for another attack after she got the right amount that she wanted she charged at him but when accidentally hit something and stumbled to the side more and more then she finally fell over the bridge and then she knew that she was going to fall right into a river. After a few moments she opened her eyes she was still in the air.

She was confused 'how can I be floating in the air' she said confused. But when she looked up she saw that the very man she was going to attack was holding her by the arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" The cause a slight blush on her face.

'Why am I blushing he is just smiling at me.' She just nodded as she started to ascend up again when he finally got her over he tripped and the both fell to the ground. When they opened their eyes Motoko felt something soft against her lips then she realized that she was kissing him.

She bolted off of him with darkest shade of bright red on her face. 'Oh my hell I just kissed him…so that is what kissing is like his lips was so soft… WHAT I AM I THINKING I DON'T CARE ABOUT KISSING AND EXSPECAILLY HIS LIPS' Motoko screamed in her head.

Keitaro also just realized what just happened and stood up and said sorry at least 100 times before Motoko stood up and said "That was a accident it not your fault nor mine" as she composed herself and started walking away.

"Man I hope I don't see her again or I will die of embarrassment" then all of a sudden Keitaro was getting pats on the back and all this praise

"You finally got your first kiss"

"You lucky bastard you didn't even want any action and all of sudden you get kissed damn it"

"I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident that's all" he said as he headed for home. With his friend catching up with him.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Motoko had finally gotten rid of her fan club. That is because she had to climb the stairs to her home to get away from them. When she had reached the top and last step of stairs the image of her kissing Keitaro had entered into her mind.

'I can't believe that i actually kissed him i know that it was a accident i kind of wished that there could have been more to it then that one soft single k...' she shook her head breaking her train of thought.

'i am a samurai warrior I have no time for romance! ... But he was really sweet though and he did save me... No no more thoughts on him i will probably never see him again.' at the end of that thought it actually depressed her.

She hadn't realized it but she was now at the front door. she quickly opened it and said "I'M HOME" she said as she entered the house all the way. and took off her shoes. and headed for her room.

When she turned the corner she bumped into something. Sending her a few steps back in clumsiness footing with a fall to the floor. When she opened her eyes she saw 'HIM' she was in shock upon seeing him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she said as she turned slightly red from the image the popped into her head again. Keitaro now freaked out too that the girl he shared his first kiss with is in this dorm.

"I... I... I am the new manger of this dorm why?" said Keitaro very confused on what is now happening. Now Motoko was mad he was lying to her.

"How dare you say something like that grandma hina is the owner of this dorm" said Motoko as she drew her sword. Got Keitaro's attention and he got up and started running for his life. Motoko close behind him. Then he ran into Naru and said

"Help naru there is a girl with a katana trying to attack me" Keitaro said as he ran behind

Naru. Then out of no where Motoko appeared and then Naru took action and said "Motoko clam down"

"No this male entered this home and lies saying he is the new manger of this dorm" said Motoko. Naru sighed and said

"Come into the kitchen I will explain everything to you Motoko"

"But what about …"

"Come on I will tell you everything"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"WHAT! No I don't except this man being manger of this dorm I am sorry." Said Motoko as she left the room.

"ahhh! Why is she always like this" said Naru rubbing the sides of her eyes.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

'Why in the hell would grandma hina make him manger. But now I can see more of him …. NO DAMN IT! I don't care about him' Said Motoko battling her emotions but her emotions were winning as she started to turn red from her thoughts.

'No I have not had a relationship for as long as I remember and that is the way… I want to be anymore. ARG! I need to mediate on this to make a decision on this.' Motoko said as she entered the room and closed the door. And sat down at her mediation stop and went into a deep mediation.

After two and half hour Motoko finally opened her eyes and stood up "This fight shall determines his manger right and his relationship with me" said Motoko as she went to her closet and pulled out katana. Then quickly shut the door and left her room and quickly headed for the mangers room.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"I wonder what that girl is doing right now" said Keitaro as his door opened and herd

"Keitaro, Urashima I challenge you to a duel if you win I will accept you in all aspects. And If you lose you will leave this house and I never want to see your face any where near me again" Said Motoko as she threw him a katana. He barley caught it when Motoko came charging straight at him and took a swipe at him but he luckily blocked it and pushed back her back and got up and quickly he ran out of his room and headed for the roof. "Stop running and fight me already you coward" she said as she caught up with him when he reached his destination he quickly turned around and drew his kanata and got into a stance that matched Motoko's.

Keitaro just stood there for a moment and smiled and said. "My turn to be on the offensive" Keitaro said when he ran at Motoko and sending a horizontal neck slash at her Motoko was barely able to block his attack.

Keitaro jumped back and took a strange stance. And a strange aura started forming around the sword and quickly expanded out in about a 1foot in distance. "I am going to end this with this blow" Keitaro said as he concerted his energy in to his sword then started running at her. Motoko quickly put up a barrier hoping to protect herself.

Keitaro leaped into the air and unleashed one large slash but when it started to descended on Motoko it split into three energy waves. And then finally broke her barrier just barley. And hitting her three times simultaneously and also sending her backwards until she went over the edge.

She had closed her eyes accepting her fate. But just before she hit the ground she suddenly stopped. And after a few moments she opened her eyes and seeing that she was in the arms of the man she had just been defeated by. "I am glade I got to you in time you scared me there for a moment"

"Thank you for saving me"

"No thank you for accepting me as manger and more but there is one more thing I want to give you" said Keitaro

"What is…." she was stopped by him Kissing her.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Motoko bolted up with a cold night sweat look around she saw that she was back in her room. When the door opened up and Keitaro came into the room "Ah so you're finally

Awake" Said Keitaro

"What happened" said Motoko rubbing her head Keitaro knelt down and slowly made Motoko lay down are her bed

"You were instantly knocked out when my energy attack hit you. But that isn't important right now you need rest" as he got up and start making his way out of the room. When he herd

"Thank-you" Said Motoko Keitaro just looked at her and smiled and said

"Goodnight Motoko" then he turned off the light and shut the door.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Well here is the second chapter of Two things for one fight. I hope you enjoyed it and Plz Read then review

Until next time

Keitaro+Motoko 4ever of the dark icon writers


	3. Do You Like Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina but I do own this fic and all right's to it, that is a start right?

And just too all my flaming friends this is what I have to say to you.

"HAHAHAHAHA you make me laugh. I find it really sad that you guys insult people making most people feel bad. Well, I laugh at you and your criticism. You are what ruins potential authors because you don't give them a chance to improve slowly. So I would like to say to all fan fiction readers if you want to write a story and or you stopped because of some stupid flamer don't listen to them. Improve your skill and your passion if that is what you want to do. Do it for yourself and for the fan. Write the story you want people to see. It is not their decision, It yours! You have lost only if you give up."

Well, now on to the story AWAY!!!!!!!!!

Two Things For One Fight

By Keitaro+Motoko 4ever of the dark icon writers

Chapter 3: Do you like me?

A/n: hence from the fight I will not be following either the anime or manga. This will be written on my story line.

We find Keitaro in his room sleeping soundly. But he was holding onto something it wasn't something he usually held on to. It was in the Shape of a human. It seemed to be a female human; she looked like she was holding on to him. She started tighten her grip on him this started to arouse Keitaro from slumber.

'I wonder who is in my bed, and why are they holding me' he opened the covers and stared inside to see who was holding him "oh, it is only motoko" as he drop the blanket and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Then something clicked inside of his head 'Motoko is in my bed…………. Motoko Is In My Bed!' He screamed in his head as he threw off his blanket and jumped out of his bed.

Thus waking Motoko up in the process she rubbed her eyes and stretched and yawed. Then she looked at Keitaro who was in a corner scared half to death. "What is wrong Keitaro-sama?" Keitaro could barley move his body he slowly moved his arm up and choked out the words stuck in his throat. "Wa….. Wa…. Wa…what are you doing in my room. You should be in your room resting."

She just smiled and said. "Well I thought I could sleep in here, since, I am now your beloved woman"

Keitaro went pale and then passed out from what she said. Motoko just smiled as she went over to Keitaro and laid him on her lap and waited for him to wake up again.

"Mmm…"Keitaro moaned as he slowly woke from his sleep. He opened his eyes and he saw a figure over his head but couldn't make out the figure he squinted his eyes and they slowly focused and it was none other then Motoko Aoyama the one that originally made him pass out in the first place he jumped up and hit the wall..

"M…M…M…Mo…Mo…Motoko you are not feeling well right now. And if the others see us like this, they will get the wrong idea and right now I am no mood for what might happen to me. Now please put some clothes on 'please'." Keitaro said as he saw she was only in her chest bindings and panties. He was hoping that she will listen to what he asked.

"If that is what you desire of me, then I will do it. But I do not know why you are so worried. For we are the only one is here anyway." Said Motoko as she went into Keitaro closet and pulled out a long button up shirt. And put it on then walked over to Keitaro and pulled him away from the wall and had him sit on the bed and she took a spot right next to him.

"Kei-Kun what is wrong? I thought that you liked me? I don't know for sure but I have read that when a man kisses a woman. That means he likes her. So I figured that you liked me and that we….we….we….we could start a…a…a… relationship with each other." Said Motoko as she looked down at her lap, with a bright crimson blush on her cheeks. 

Keitaro face went into a blank expression as he thought about what she said. 'Does she really want to start a relationship with me? That would be so great we could even…… whoa, whoa, whoa, clam down keitaro. We haven't ever had been on a date before, so don't get all these ideas in your head. Save it for later.' Keitaro stopped to think for a moment trying to think of how to tell her what he was thinking when he just figured that it would be better to just say what he feels.

He sighed and then said "Motoko." Motoko lifted her head up and looked at him. "Look I am not going to lie to you, you also deserve the truth. I do like you, b…" Before he could say anything else he had something wrapped around him. Squeezing him tightly then he realized that Motoko was hugging him. So he returned the hug. Then after what seemed to be like thirty-minutes. Motoko let go and removed her straightened herself up and said. "And I meant what I said about me being yours now too. Since we straightened that out do you want to go take a dip in the hot spring with me. If you do, I will wash your back for you and you can do the same for Me." she said with an innocent smile on her face. And Keitaro had blood discharge from his nose before Motoko dragged him towards the hot spring.

Motoko and Keitaro were now in the dress room. Motoko was undressing but the only thing Keitaro could do was stare at her 'I can't move, I can't look away' He said to himself. Every single bit of clothing Motoko teased him and tortured him. Motoko had taken off all of her clothes and then turned around and headed right to him but went by him and grabbed a towel this made Keitaro's nose turn from running water faucet to fire hose.

Motoko just gave a light chuckle and then turned to him and said "why aren't you getting undressed we are suppose to go take a bath together." Said Motoko as she folded her arms underneath her chest which made them look very close to popping out of her towel and this shot more blood out of his nose.

Motoko like teasing keitaro and for what she has been doing it has been working so far. "Well when are you going to undress?" she said as she tapped her foot waiting for a response. Keitaro just looked side to side and he saw that he couldn't get away and he knew that she would go after him so there was no use at all he sighed and said.

"Alright, alright I will go with you but you go first so I can undress. I promise that I won't take long at all." She put on a smiled face and said.

"Okay you got five minutes to get out there or I am coming to get you and you don't want that" he shook his head in agreement and she left the changing room and went into the hot spring.

Keitaro let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He sat there and thought and wondered how he would get out of this because it was not that he didn't like her or didn't want to get in the hot spring with her either it is just what he might do in the hot spring. Keitaro was never good at controlling his urges.

He looked at his hands and just looked at them for almost a minute when he herd "you better hurry up Keitaro because time is almost up." Said a voice through the door he wined to him self and started removing his clothes and headed for the hot springs.

"Come on motoko do I really have to do this" Keitaro wined. Motoko only smiled and said gave him a resurging look saying 'YES'. So the defeated Keitaro dragged his feet to the hot spring and slowing sunk in to the relaxing heated water. Once Keitaro entire body was submerged in the hot spring water all of his worry just washed away from his body and mind.

He put his hand behind his head and relaxed into a comfortable position and laid there but also realized that he was not alone in there so his head scanned the spring for Motoko but she could not be found. 'This is bad' his mind scrambled to find Motoko he was tired of her pranks on him. If she did anymore he must just need a blood transfusion.

Keitaro scanned the area for her but could not see her so he got up and then looked again. He couldn't see her. So he sat down and a close to him. Then started to think were she was. 'Well, it seems like she is not in the water hiding so she has to be in the changing room. Or could she be….." he was cut off when he felt something on his back. Keitaro Jumped up while in the air did a 180 degree spin. He saw motoko there and a sponge in her hand.

"What are you doing? Remember I am going to wash your back." Motoko said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." He quickly said apologizing.

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

"Oh, yeah" Keitaro said as he quickly sat down.

Motoko resumed her promise. Slowly she washed Keitaro back using her fingers as well to work with soap and for her to explore a little of his body. Keitaro on the receiving end was rather enjoying this. Because one a woman besides his mother and sister had ever washed his back, 'How sad, I have never really been with a woman before.' Keitaro was depressed by this thought.

'But, she did say that she wanted to be with me. I guess I could put up with the teasing she brings me if it will make her happy. Plus we might actually get into a real relationship. But I hope I can really live through these shenanigans she pulls….'

Keitaro thoughts were cut off when all of a sudden he was hit with a bucket of cold water. "What the hell was that?" Keitaro said coldly.

"Well Kei-kun, you were lost in thought and not speaking, also I need to rinse your back so I thought nothing better then a cold bucket of water." Motoko said with a innocent look.

"Well I am sorry motoko-chan. I did not mean to ignore you." With that response Keitaro received a hug.

"Thank you"

"What was that for motoko-chan?"

"You not calling me just motoko anymore you consider me more. But we still need to work on it a little bit kei-kun" She plainly stated.

"Ah, well I guess your welcome motoko-chan." Keitaro replied. Motoko stood there motionless for a moment. She was thinking then something caught her mind. She had a sly smile on her face. Keitaro caught this and started to worry, he knew something was wrong.

"Kei….ta….ro! I think you deserve a prize for moving up."

"uh, thanks a lot motoko-chan but, but, I don't think I need a reward for that." Keitaro said moving back slowly.

"Oh, yes you do, you deserve two big rewards." She said getting ever closer to him. Then when she was close enough she let her towel unfold. Keitaro quickly covered his eyes and closed them tightly shut.

"Keitaro why are you covering your eyes. I am just fixing my towel, so you can wash my back."

"Oh, thank the lords above." Keitaro said as he opened his eyes. True to her word she only adjusted her towel so he could fully wash her back. So Keitaro started to complete the end of his bargain. Keitaro also returned exactly what she did to him. When he finished he rinsed her back with warm water. So that it would not surprise her in anyway.

"Why, so gentle Keitaro?"

"Who in the hell was that?" Keitaro said as he looked around and then saw Naru looking at him. 'ah, Damn it, why, why, does she have to be here man she causes me so many problems.' Keitaro had just finished his thought when Naru came charging after him. Keitaro quickly readied himself for the attack on him. Naru landed the punch on to his arms. Keitaro staggered back a little bit.

"Naru, stop this at once I will not tolerate you trying to control everything I do and then retaliate against me this was not my fault. I did not do this."

"That's not was it looks like to me! You, here, with motoko trying to take advantage of her!" Naru angrily cried.

"Naru he is correct, this was not his doing I am the one who brought him in here and conned him into washing my back."

"What the hell! Why, would you do something that he is a pathetic excuse for a male. Nothing about him is worth anything!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, you just didn't say that naru. Man, you just can't stop and think for a moment can you. Let me explain something to you naru, I freaking own this place! I have total control of your residence here if I wanted to right now this instant I could throw your ass out on the road. With out a second thought, would you like that naru?" Keitaro stated very coldly.

"How! Dare you, using your manager power over me. Like…."

"Well it is possible Naru. I can do it."

"Yes, I know that but,…"

"But nothing you better start cleaning up your act or so help me I will toss your ass to the curb. I will not have this behavior here I want people to be happy here not miserable! Every resident here deserve that right. When you act like that it breaks that. I for one will not idly stand by and let you do it. So do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Naru said quietly

"Good now, I am sorry for speaking like that towards you, but you must understand that I mean business. Also I promise not to talk to you like that again. So please let move on and forgive each other."

"….." Naru didn't say anything she only left hot spring area and went into the changing room.

"Damn him, always treating me like that I am a girl doesn't he know how to respect me." Naru said as she punched the wall putting several hole in wall then left the room and walked up to her room and locked the door.

"Keitaro, you did not need to use such words with her." Motoko said disappointed

"Motoko I really don't like talking to anyone like that but, I had to it was the only way for me to get through to her I want to be her friend but she is to hostile towards me and really anyone else and I do not approve of that." Keitaro state calmly, as he walked up to Motoko and looked her in the eyes.

"True, but you have to realize that she is hostile because of her insecurities." Motoko state in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, I know, but there has to be someway to help with that."

"I don't think we can keitaro. She must face the demon she has made by herself."

"Hey let's get in the changing room and get dressed so we can discuss this more in my room."

"Well, we can go to my room kei-kun it will be more fun." Motoko said as she traced Keitaro's jaw line. This caused a trickle of blood to escape from his nose.

"No, no, no I Kind of thinking the rooftop?"

"Okay, but I really wanted my room." Pouted Motoko

"Yeah, I know and I don't want anymore blood loss"

"I though you liked it" Motoko Said smiling.

"Yeah Right Hurry go get changed so I can head out."

"Hai!" she said as she kissed his cheek and ran off to the changing room.

"Yeah I will probably need to go see the doctor for a blood transfusion"

Well, there is chapter 3. If you think this is kind of out of whack. Well you are correct I made it look that way. If it does not then I have failed.

Thanks for reading.

(もとこ あおいえま)


End file.
